


Yifan Night

by rosetintedlenses (VOlympianlove), VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/rosetintedlenses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan night was always the best.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Everyone, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Yifan Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyu/gifts).



> I don't think I've ever written a smut with this many tags before but here it is! This took waay too long to finish but I hope you like it! I haven't ever written Yifan centric before but I think we all agree that the world needs one XP Thank you for your support :)

“Zitao, close the fucking blinds you asshole,” Yifan grumbled into his pillow. His head was pounding as if there was a little person inside swinging a sledgehammer around and the light streaming in only intensified the screaming.

The sound of the blinds drawing reached his ears and then there was blessed darkness. Yifan let his head loll back onto the pillow with a groan when a gentle hand touched his hair, scratching his scalp like he was a damn kitty.

“Poor baby,” a soft voice cooed, one that was almost certainly not Zitao. A little twinge of guilt niggled in Yifan’s belly when he opened one eye to see Junmyeon crouched over him, already dressed for class. He just called Junmyeon an asshole.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled when a soft kiss was pressed against his hair and an aspirin pill was tucked into his fist.

“You shouldn’t drink so much,” Junmyeon said, his reproach so gentle that Yifan almost did not hear it. “You know how bad it hits you in the morning.”

Yifan popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it dry before dropping his face back into the pillow. He was grateful that he at least had no classes that day and could spend the whole afternoon lazing about and feeling sorry for himself.

“I’m off to class but Yixing’s still around. He’ll make you some tea once you’re up for it okay?” Junmyeon kissed Yifan’s hair again and this time, Yifan turned himself. He caught up Junmyeon’s wrist and yanked hard, revelling in his gasp when he managed to drag him into bed.

Purring happily, he tossed a long leg over Junmyeon’s body before he could escape.

“Stay,” he said when Junmyeon made a sound of protest, wriggling furiously. With his hand over Junmyeon’s wrist, he guided his hand lower and lower down until Junmyeon could feel his morning wood. “We could have some fun.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed bright red and he glanced at his watch as if trying to calculate how much time he had before class.

“I can’t, Fan. But I’ll call Yixing in to entertain you,” he said with a final parting kiss. “And I promise to be back in time to join whoever you’re doing tonight. I heard someone drew the short straw for the night.”

Yifan let him go, grinning when Junmyeon winked at him. Yifan night was everyone’s favourite for some strange reason and Yifan enjoyed it thoroughly. Who wouldn’t like having the attention of eleven handsome men focused solely on them?

He tugged the sheets over himself, rutting lazily against the bed as he listened to Junmyeon’s footsteps receding. There was some muffled conversation before the door to his room was cracked open and Yixing popped his head in.

“Morning,” Yixing said, voice huskier than usual. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed too, hair ruffled, wearing only a thin tank top that was practically falling off his shoulders. “Want tea already?”

He came fully into the room, shuffling across Yifan’s messy floor to crawl into his bed with a happy sigh.

Yifan caught hold of his wrists, flipping them around until he was straddling his thighs, hard-on rubbing against Yixing’s too short sleep shorts. He tossed the covers off the bed, lips quirking when Yixing’s eyes brightened all too quickly.

“Oh, hello,” Yixing purred, moving to push himself up. Yifan shoved him back down with a growl but Yixing only sat up, cupping a hand around Yifan’s bulge before he could shove him again.

Yifan shuddered at the attention, his cock stirring.

“Am I the first to start Yifan night?” Yixing said, rolling Yifan’s balls between his fingers until Yifan squirmed, hands flying to stop him. “What an honour.”

“Stop talking and get on with it,” Yifan growled, hips jerking when Yixing released his balls.

Yixing laughed, one strap of his tank top slipping straight off his shoulder to reveal milk-white skin. The urge to mark him up grew stronger when Yixing only hooked a leg around Yifan’s waist, turning them around so that he laid on top.

Yifan reached up, thumbing over his nipple just to hear his breathing stutter. Yixing’s biceps wobbled and Yifan propped himself up, catching Yixing as he fell. Yixing moaned when he kissed him, the sound music to Yifan’s ears. He was so pliant, so easy to splay out on the bed.

“It’s supposed- to- ah! Be your day!” Yixing panted, crying out when Yifan pulled away to press his mouth against his bare shoulder. Yifan bit down and Yixing arched up into him, nails digging into the skin of his bicep.

“It _is_ my day,” Yifan said, licking over the bite mark. It was already purpling up nicely when he pulled away to look at it. He sucked another mark into Yixing’s shoulder, Yixing writhing and gasping beneath him before letting him flip them over again.

“Then let me do all the work,” Yixing said, thumbing hard over Yifan’s nipple through his shirt.

“Fuck,” Yifan swore when hot hands slid under his shirt, tugging it off so quickly that he barely remembered it happening. Yixing kissed down the length of his throat, stopping to suck a dark mark into his collarbones before moving to his left nipple.

“Ah- ah!” Yifan arched when teeth clamped down onto his skin, a hot tongue laving over the bud until it was peaked, red and swollen. The cold air blowing against it when Yixing pulled away only made him gasp. He writhed when Yixing turned his attention to the second nipple, licking and biting until he had matching hickeys on both.

“Baekhyun’s nipple clamps would look so good right now,” Yixing panted. He rubbed a thumb over one nipple and Yifan convulsed, shuddering violently as a shockwave of stimulation shot through him.

Yifan could not hide the shiver that ran through him at the image. His cock twitched at the mere thought of those clamps locked over his already sensitive nipples.

From the way his lips curled, he could tell that Yixing had noticed too.

“Food for thought,” Yixing purred, pinching a peaked bud cruelly.

Pain flashed white-hot through Yifan’s nerves and he screeched. His hips jerked when Yixing shimmied down his body, snapping the elastic of his boxer band against his waistband playfully.

“Aww, you’re already wet.” A hot breath puffed over his erection and Yifan shuddered, fingers digging into the sheets. 

“St- stop teasing,” he gasped when Yixing pressed a wet kiss to his navel, hooking his teeth over the waistband of his boxers.

His plump lips were kiss-swollen and shiny with spit as he dragged the fabric of Yifan’s boxers slowly over his swollen cock. The precum pooling at the tip stained the grey boxers as he tugged them off, eyes flicking up to look straight into Yifan’s eyes.

Yifan moaned, hips jerking when Yixing blew a breath over his cock. Wet lips wrapped around the head and he moaned again, fingers digging so hard into the covers that he nearly ripped them.

Yixing’s eyes glistened when he took more of him into his mouth. Yifan tried to hold still but Yixing choked anyway, throat constricting around his cock.

“Fuck,” Yixing gasped when he pulled off with a wet pop. “You’re too big, Fan ge.”

Yifan rolled himself over, watching Yixing strip off his clothes before he bent over, exposing his milky thighs. Yifan licked his lips as Yixing rooted around under his bed, presumably searching for the lube that always somehow ended up on the floor. He really needed to have a conversation with Zitao about safer storage.

“You want my ass, ge?” Yixing purred, turning around with lube in hand. He climbed back onto the bed, slicking up a finger with the lube.

“Don’t just toss it back onto the floor,” Yifan groaned, “I don’t want to have to look for it later if you need more.”

Yixing winked salaciously, sliding a finger up his ass. He moaned, back arching. Yifan watched with his mouth agape as Yixing fingered himself open, still obviously loose from whoever had fucked him the night before.

“Who’d you do last night?” he asked, greedily drinking in the image of Yixing moaning and squirming on his bed. There were hickeys on his abdomen that he had not noticed before and when Yixing bared his throat, there were more purpling bruises that led down his collarbones.

“Sehun,” Yixing gasped, “he was _good_.”

“Oh yeah?” Yifan shifted, jostling him. Yixing gasped when he touched him, a low moan spilling from his lips. “I’m gonna be better.”

Yifan wrapped a large hand around his waist, pulling him forward into a heated kiss. Yixing’s lower lip was as soft and plush as he remembered, his teeth sinking straight in. It had been a while.

Yixing yelped and Yifan slipped his tongue into his mouth, licking until Yixing was a whimpering, trembling mess.

“Fuck me,” Yixing gasped when he pulled away, silver strings of saliva breaking. His eyes were hooded, irises blown so wide Yifan could barely see them. “Please, Yifan.”

“What happened to doing all the work?” Yifan growled, hoisting Yixing up into his lap. He did not mind, of course. Not when Yixing was practically presenting himself as a full course meal.

Yifan threaded his fingers into Yixing’s hair, shoving him face down into the sheets. Neither of them had the strength to go very long, conserving energy for the night ahead.

When he finally rolled over, sated and flushed, Yixing was already cuddling up to him. He nuzzled into Yifan’s sweaty chest like a little rabbit and Yifan could not help his smile.

“We really should get up,” Yifan rumbled, kissing his hair. “I think I hear Chanyeol at the door. Think he forgot his keys again?”

He dragged himself out of bed, stealing one of Zitao’s robes from the pile beside the door.

Someone was banging away outside and his phone was going off like crazy.

Yifan ignored it. He ruffled his hair, tying the robe around himself so that he was not completely nude as he walked out of the room.

“I knew it was you,” he said when he opened the blue door to see Chanyeol standing outside, his books piled precariously on top of one another.

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose as he passed him, shaking his head.

“You smell like sex and for the record, I did have my keys. I just didn’t have hands,” he said, setting his pile of books down.

“So you knocked with your foot? Why’d you have so many books anyway?” Yifan asked, peering at the thick hardcovers curiously. He crossed the room to the kitchen, sliding two pieces of bread into the toaster.

He glanced across the house and pulled out another six slices of bread. After that round, they could both eat a little more.

“Ran into Junmyeon hyung. He asked me to take them back,” Chanyeol said, slouching over the couch cushions.

His eyes were bright with interest as he dragged them up and down Yifan’s body. Yifan shivered at the scrutiny.

“Wait for tonight,” he warned before Chanyeol could pounce. “I just went one round with Yixing. I’m done. Any more and I won’t make it through the night.”

Chanyeol pouted.

“You can have some of my bread though,” Yifan said, nodding to the toaster.

“I’ll wait for dessert, thanks. We’ve got something special planned.” There was a gleam in Chanyeol’s eyes that made Yifan tremble, dread and anticipation building in his stomach.

He swallowed, spreading butter onto the toast.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

-

“Fuck!” Yifan gasped, fingers clawing at the sheets. His knees shook, threatening to send him face-first into the pillow. His biceps were clenched so tightly that he would be sore the next day, his muscles like rocks as he shuddered and shook.

“Yeah, fuck,” Jumyeon murmured. His tone was dreamy and Yifan could see the dazed look in his eyes from the little give the collar had.

“Junmyeonnie likes seeing you like this, Yifan hyung,” Jongdae cooed, a sharp tug pulling another moan from Yifan’s lips. He arched, his wrists pulling at the ropes that Jongdae had bound them with, moans spilling from his lips.

He had never felt so _full_ in his life. And there was still more to come.

Yifan rocked forward on his knees, lips falling open when there was pressure against his rim. He whimpered, garbled words spilling from his mouth as the pressure grew stronger and stronger.

When Chanyeol said something special, he had thought perhaps Baekhyun’s nipple clamps. Or Luhan’s sybian. He did not think they would go to fucking Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae always had something kinky up his sleeve. Or more appropriately, in that box, he and Baekhyun kept under their bed.

Yifan was pretty sure Junmyeon had given up trying to get them to stop fucking late at night when everyone was trying to sleep. Or maybe they had finally managed to lure him into trying out their toys.

“Fuck, Dae!” Yifan gasped, squeezing his fingers around the ropes. He arched, keening like a bitch in heat when Jongdae merely twisted the bead against his puckered hole.

His cock jerked, balls twitching as Jongdae worked the beads out, so torturously slow that Yifan dripped pre-cum all over the bed.

There was a low moan from the side and Yifan looked up to see Jongin cradled between Sehun’s legs, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other around Sehun’s.

“Yifan ge,” Sehun whined, his hips jerking sloppily upwards. His cock was red all the way down, dripping wet. “Jongin won’t let me cum.”

“Be quiet, Sehun. You’ll have your turn,” Minseok admonished from where he had Luhan perched in his lap.

“But I’m always the last- oh!” Sehun yelped. Yifan looked up just in time to see Jongin tighten his grip, Sehun’s eyes rolling back in his head. His grip on the chair had become white-knuckled, sweat dripping down his hairline.

A puff of air over his hole drew Yifan’s attention back to himself. He moaned aloud when a hot tongue laved over his puckered rim, planting small little love bites on his cheeks.

Junmyeon. It had to be.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan panted, tossing his head back when the tongue breached him. His nerves burned, sensitive as Junmyeon licked into him. He clenched, another moan tearing out of his throat.

“Fuck him, hyung,” Jongdae urged, one hand sliding over the curve of Yifan’s ass. “He’s dripping for it.”

“A-ah!” Yifan yelped, arching when a rough hand cupped his cock. A nail dug cruelly into the slit and he keened, hands scrabbling desperately at the ropes that bound him.

Jongdae perched on the edge of his peripheral vision, expression a mask of concentration as he slid his hand up and down Yifan’s cock. Yifan gasped and shook, vision whiting out between Junmyeon’s tongue and Jongdae’s hand.

“Don’t- stop,” he gasped, pleasure spooling in his belly. His hips jerked erratically towards Jongdae’s hand, the sound of lube slicked skin against each other obscenely loud in his ears.

Jongdae’s grin was cat-like, almost predatory as he jerked him off, Yifan keening until he spilt white into his fist, fingers cramping from grasping the ropes so tightly.

“Who’s next?” Junmyeon asked, pulling away. He licked his lips, arching his back sensually.

“Me next,” Kyungsoo grunted, “I want revenge.”

Yifan shuddered when a hand pressed firmly into his waist, nails digging in the tiniest amount. He mewled when they scratched down his back, over his sensitive ass.

“Please,” he gasped, “have mercy.”

“What mercy?” Kyungsoo asked, raising his hand.

Yifan arched, jolting forward with a moan when the hand came down hard over the crack of his ass. He dropped his head, shuddering.

Despite him just coming, his cock stirred to life. Yifan moaned aloud when pain spiked through his left cheek. He was certain Kyungsoo had left a mark by now.

“Count them,” Kyungsoo demanded, slapping his other cheek. Yifan whimpered, pushing his ass higher towards Kyungsoo’s hand.

“H-how many?”

He gasped when another hit landed on his left cheek, the flesh jiggling.

“How many for you deserve for what you did to me?” Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow, nails scratching over the red marks.

Yifan buried his face into the pillows with a moan, shivering when Kyungsoo traced a finger over his rim. It was a delicate touch but his nerves were so sensitive.

“Give him ten, Soo. Any more and he won’t last the night,” Minseok called.

There was the sound of shuffling and Yifan felt hands on him. A hot mouth kissed down the length of his spine, stopping at the base. He arched with a shout when Kyungsoo struck him.

Pain blossomed over his ass, heat searing quickly to replace it. Yifan’s cheeks burned when his cock rubbed over the sheets and he could feel how much pre-cum had leaked beneath him.

The sheets were _soaked._

 _“_ O-one,” he gasped, shuddering when Kyungsoo spanked him again, tearing the ‘two’ from his throat.

There were mouths on his shoulders, biting and sucking as he counted off the hits. He was trembling by the time he reached nine, his orgasm tugging in his belly, his balls drawing up.

“May I-,” he swallowed. To cum without explicit permission from Kyungsoo was a death wish.

“Cum? Go ahead. But remember you’re going to have to cum at least two more times after,” Kyungsoo cooed, the sweet tone dangerous to Yifan’s ears.

There were chuckles all around.

Yifan wailed when the last slap landed, right over his ass crack. His orgasm crashed into him like a freight train and he saw stars as he spurted white all over the sheets and his belly.

When he was aware again, Yifan found himself on his back. His ankles had been shackled to a spreader bar, definitely courtesy of Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Speaking of Baekhyun, he was perched right at the end of the bed, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Go on,” he said, jerking his head and Yifan had to suppress a gasp when Chanyeol crawled on top of him.

A big hand curved around his limp cock and he whined, tugging at the ropes that held him to the bedposts.

“N-not so soon!” he gasped, “I just came!”

“You can get it up again,” Chanyeol said, shooting Yifan a look that made him shudder. “Yixing hyung told me you could. You wouldn’t want to make him a liar, would you?”

As if on cue, Yixing wailed. Yifan tilted his head, barely able to see his friend curled up in Jongin’s lap. He could make out the shape of Sehun’s head, bobbing up and down.

Pressure on his rim made Yifan moan, squinting against his restraints. Cold lube dripped over his ass crack, the sound Chanyeol’s fingers made when he pushed in obscene to his ears.

Yifan gasped when Chanyeol spread him open, seeking out his prostate without preamble. Pleasure spiked through him like a lightning strike, attacking his oversensitive nerves.

“Use the beads again, Yeol. He likes them,” came Jongdae’s voice, saccharine sweet.

Yifan wished he had the strength to say that _no, Jongdae_ was the one who liked them but words failed him. He shuddered, grasping at the ropes like a lifeline when Chanyeol twisted his wrist. He moaned when the first bead was pushed into him again, Chanyeol’s long fingers holding him open.

It was almost insignificant compared to the second bead, his hole gaping when the next one was pushed in. His nerves were on fire, searing pain and pleasure rocketing through him until he was gasping, barely coherent.

The beads pressed right up against his prostate and he writhed, clawing at the sheets. Chanyeol’s fingers were _still there_.

“No no no, oh my _god_!” Yifan squealed when Chanyeol twisted his hand, pleasure sparking through his body as he was scissored open, all the while milked by the beads against his prostate.

“Is it good?” Chanyeol’s voice vibrated straight through him and his traitorous dick twitched. Yifan moaned when knuckles nudged against his prostate, seeing stars.

His balls were already pulling up, pleasure spooling in his belly.

“Yes, _yes_!” he babbled, clutching at the sheets. He was so close, so close that he could almost taste it. “Please- please let me-ah!”

He was almost there, so close that his cock had begun to dribble white but Chanyeol pulled his fingers away just before he could hit his peak.

Yifan wailed, hips jerking towards the ceiling. He scrabbled, gasping and sobbing when his cock twitched, cum trickling pathetically out of its slit.

He was almost completely down from his high when Chanyeol started up again, massaging at his prostate with his knuckle. And then the beads. And then his knuckles.

Yifan keened, so loudly that every head in the room turned to him.

Their gazes burned as his traitorous cock wept, Yifan shuddering and grasping at the sheets as pleasure swept through him in waves.

“Gah- ah!” he cried when Chanyeol finally, _finally_ pulled his fingers from his hole, the beads shaking and scraping against his sensitive walls.

Yifan clenched, moaning aloud. He was clenched so tightly around the beads that he was certain they would leave imprints in his ass.

Chanyeol jiggled the little chain hanging out and fire hot pleasure spoiled in Yifan’s belly. The spreader bar rattled when he struggled, fingers twitching and jerking as he reached towards him, whimpering from the overstimulation.

“Put the- ah! Clamps,” Yixing gasped from his position across the room and Yifan glared, throwing his head back with a loud squeal when Chanyeol tugged hard at the chain.

“With pleasure,” Baekhyun purred.

His nimble fingers plucked at Yifan’s nipples as if he was playing an instrument, teasing them until they were peaked and red.

Yifan could only lie back and take it as his wrists were captured by Jongdae and shackled to the bar. The position left him wide open, his knees bent so far back that his hole was exposed to the entire room.

Someone moaned and Yifan was eighty per cent certain it was Luhan. He squirmed, the chains rattling noisily.

“Look at how he flushes,” Zitao murmured. He was perched on the side of the bed beside Chanyeol, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Yifan. Yifan’s cheeks burned and he looked away, unwittingly tugging his legs wider when he shifted.

His breaths choked on a moan when a wet tongue lapped over his nipples, Baekhyun’s dark eyes winking up at him. He suckled, as if Yifan had any milk to give, sharp teeth nipping hard enough for Yifan to cry out, shaking in his bonds.

“He likes that so much,” Jongdae said, scratching sharp fingernails down the backs of Yifan’s thighs. Yifan shivered, moans falling unrestrained from his lips as Zitao joined in, biting around his other nipple.

There were so many hands on him. Jongdae tracing lines on his pale skin, Baekhyun and Zitao teasing his nipples and Luhan making his appearance, taking Yifan’s cock in hand.

His hands were so delicate, cupped around Yifan’s cock that Yifan’s breaths hitched. Dark doe eyes sent lust punching through Yifan’s gut, his breaths quickening when Luhan began to stroke.

He could not pull his eyes away from Luhan’s white hand, pulling at his obscenely red cock until it was swollen again. Sharp nails pinched at his balls and Yifan gasped, tugging so hard at the cuffs that metal pressed into his skin, sending pinpricks of pain down his nerves.

“Can I ride him like this?” Luhan asked, cupping Yifan’s balls. His gaze never wavered from Yifan’s shaking form as he stroked, up and down so slowly that Yifan wanted to beg.

He was not asking Yifan however, turning his gaze towards Minseok. Minseok stared back, bouncing Yixing lightly in his lap. When he had been swapped from Jongin to Minseok, Yifan would never know.

Yifan’s fingers flexed when his wrists were released from the bar, cuffed together instead. Luhan’s erection bobbed in his face when he was helped on top of Yifan and he had to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth.

Precum dripped onto his belly as Luhan adjusted himself, lips curved into a smirk.

Yifan threw back his head when warm wet heat surrounded his cock, Luhan echoing his moans. The cuffs jangled on his wrists when he strained, reaching out to find something, _anything_ to ground himself.

“Suck me,” Minseok ordered, suddenly appearing at Yifan’s side. “I haven’t gotten a taste yet.”

His eyes gleamed as he positioned himself, ass over Yifan’s face. Yifan’s mouth dropped open, pants tearing out of his throat.

He moaned when Minseok sat on him, trying to focus his attention on his ass, instead of Luhan’s diligent riding. His tongue licked over Minseok’s rim, tracing his balls before Minseok shoved his cock into his mouth.

Yifan choked, sucking as much as he could. With the way Minseok was sitting on him, he could not move his arms, nor use his hands to touch what his mouth could not hold.

“Ohhh-,” Minseok groaned when Yifan flattened his tongue to the underside of his cock, tracing the thick vein there. “Keep going.”

His hips thrust forward and Yifan gasped, spluttering. He scraped his teeth lightly over the head, gagging when Minseok thrust again, his rhythm too erratic to follow.

Yifan could only lie there and take it, fingers flexing in his cuffs.

His eyes rolled back in his head when Luhan clenched around him, mouth falling open when pleasure punched him in the gut. Something pressed up against his rim and he bucked, choking himself on Minseok’s cock.

The thing began _vibrating_ and Yifan forgot about giving head entirely. He moaned so loud that he was certain their neighbours could hear him.

The beads were still _inside_ him.

“Fucking slut,” Minseok sneered, but his voice was strained. Yifan turned his head, barely registering him moving away.

A loud moan echoed his ears and something wet splattered onto his cheek, only just missing his mouth.

“Clean it up,” Minseok panted. Yifan moaned when he tasted bitterness on his tongue, licking frantically when Minseok shoved his fingers further back into his mouth.

He whined around them, the sound muffled when the vibrations at his ass turned up higher, sparks of pleasure rocketing through his nerves.

“Baek, did you forget about the clamps?” Yixing’s bleary voice cut through the growing noise in Yifan’s ears and he moaned when something pinched hard at his sore nipples.

Minseok shifted, Baekhyun’s smug face appearing beside him.

“No- ah!” Yifan screamed when something sharp pinched down around his nipple, the pain causing his cock to twitch. His cheeks flushed when Baekhyun smirked knowingly down at him, Luhan’s pitched whine giving him away.

Hot cum splattered all over his belly and he whined too, shuddering when Baekhyun tweaked the chain hanging between his chest. Sharp pinpricks of pain mingled with pleasure rushed to his head as they fought over who would get his cock next.

Luhan was rolled off, fully sated and Yifan could only protest weakly, squirming when Baekhyun took his place triumphantly. He laughed when he stuck his tongue out in Zitao’s direction, choking when Baekhyun put that mouth to use on his already oversensitive cock.

“I say Yixing hyung doesn’t get a ride,” Chanyeol commented. The vibrations in Yifan’s ass caught his attention again and he moaned, jostling Baekhyun.

“No fair,” Yixing whined, only to shrink back into Junmyeon’s arms when nine heads whipped around to glare.

“You took your turn this morning,” Junmyeon reminded him, lips curved into a wicked little grin. His hand curled around Yixing’s semi-hard cock and the man twitched in his arms.

“You _asked_ me to entertain him.” Yixing’s protest melted into a moan when Junmyeon toyed with his balls, flicking them lightly to make him squirm.

Yifan clawed at his restraints, distracted by both the beads in his ass and Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in an o shape when he sank down, his back arching.

“Is he good, Baekhyun ah?” Jongdae purred, scratching long lines along Yifan’s messy stomach.

“Big,” Baekhyun gasped, clenching so tightly that Yifan could not help but buck up into his wet heat. “So big-ah!”

Yifan shuddered, fire igniting his belly. He thrust up, Baekhyun’s name spilling from his lips as the vibrations in his ass grew stronger, the beads practically rattling around inside him.

Baekhyun writhed, the muscles in his thighs working as he pushed himself up and down, desperately trying to match Yifan’s pace.

Yifan cried out when the chain on his chest jiggled, tugging on his nipples. His thrusts became sloppier as Zitao teased him, tugging at the chain at random intervals. He had no idea when he had become the centre of Zitao’s revenge plot on Baekhyun as Baekhyun let out a whine, falling forward to brace himself on Yifan’s chest.

Yifan yelled, tears springing to his eyes when the positions put strain on his nipples, his thrusts slowing almost completely.

“Yifan- Yifan hyung!” Baekhyun cried, his thighs quivering when he pushed himself back up, “don’t- ah! Stop!”

“I don’t think it’s his choice, Baek,” Jongdae cut in, amused. His catlike grin was plastered on his face when he reached out, curving his hand around Baekhyun’s hard cock.

Baekhyun came with a shout, clenching so tight that Yifan would have come if it were not for someone’s quick reflexes. A big hand curved around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

Yifan writhed, a babble of pleas and sobs spilling from his lips. He was not sure how long he could hold on, his balls so full he was sure he would burst.

His stomach was a mess of white when Zitao climbed onto him, Chanyeol very helpfully holding his cock upright. The action abandoned the vibrator and Yifan was offered a moment of reprieve as Zitao positioned himself.

“He’s a vision.” Yifan heard Junmyeon breathe dreamily, followed closely by an obscene snapping sound of skin on skin. Yixing’s moans were music to his ears when he turned his head to see him bobbing wildly in Junmyeon’s lap.

“Hey,” Zitao pouted, catching his attention. “I’m right here.”

Yifan sucked in a breath, a moan tearing out of his throat when Zitao’s muscular thighs clenched around him. He fucked like a panther, lean and strong and Yifan could only lie there, his hands grasping uselessly in front of him.

When his orgasm drew closer, a sharp tug on his balls made Yifan whine. His hands jerked, almost unconsciously as if he could free himself but he only managed to wrap his long fingers around Zitao’s cock.

“Ge!” Zitao gasped, breathy and raspy, his ass squeezing around Yifan’s length until he was thrashing, squirming as Chanyeol held him in place quite literally by his balls.

“Hurry up and cum,” Yifan gritted out, sweat dripping down his brow. His balls had to be purple by then, denied for so long.

Zitao laughed before grinding down so hard in his lap that Yifan saw stars. Only a sharp pinch around the base of his cock kept him from cumming right then and there, dragging a heady whine from his lips.

White splattered all over his chest, a rousing cheer startling him out of his daze. The world came into sharp awareness and Yifan gasped, hands flying off Zitao’s cock when he was helped off.

“May I-,” he choked when Chanyeol circled his large hand around his dick, stroking so slowly that he was sure he would go insane.

“Go on.” There was a wicked gleam in Chanyeol’s eye that scared Yifan and he was right to be frightened as the vibrator buzzed back to life.

Yifan moaned, throwing back his head as he writhed at the overstimulation. Pleasure was a ship crashing against the rocks, splintering through his body as Chanyeol jerked him to completion.

“Fuck!” he gasped, squirming when his cock went limp in Chanyeol’s hand.

Even the gentlest touch felt like fire as lips kissed their way down his bound arms, chest and circled his nipples. A wet tongue licked at the clamps and Yifan swore again, twitching away.

“You can give us one more, can’t you, hyung?” Jongdae cooed, flicking the clamp to watch it jiggle. Yifan’s throat worked, body shuddering when he did it again, sparks of pleasure travelling straight down south.

“Don’t know if I can,” Yifan rasped, grinning when Jongdae pouted. He got a kiss on his nose for his efforts, a rare show of affection for Jongdae.

“Give me one more,” Jongdae murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. “And I’ll reward you.”

“Does the reward involve that new massager you and Baekhyun got the other day?” Junmyeon spoke up, amused.

Yifan groaned in approval, shuddering when Chanyeol was replaced by Jongdae. Every stroke sent shivers down his spine, pleasure quickly overwhelming the sensitivity that he felt.

“I want you to cum inside me,” Jongdae muttered, spreading himself open. Yifan’s eyes widened as numerous moans echoed around the room.

Jongdae’s kitty cat lips curled and he sank down onto Yifan’s cock with a loud moan.

His hips swivelled and Yifan could not resist when his wrists were finally uncuffed. He reached out, curving his hands around Jongdae’s thighs.

“Jongdae really has the best ass,” Yixing murmured in awe, his eyes glazed over as he watched Jongdae bounce up and down in Yifan’s lap.

“I thought you said _I_ had the best ass,” Baekhyun glowered. Yifan would laugh but he was too consumed by Jongdae’s wet heat, the obscene squelching sounds his ass made around his cock.

“Yifan Hyung,” Sehun whined, claiming Yifan’s attention for the moment.

Yifan tried to focus, scratching red lines down Jongdae’s milky thighs as Sehun displayed himself proudly, his cock swollen and red.

“Want me to suck you off?” Yifan panted, Jongdae’s pitched whines ringing in the background.

Sehun nodded, kneeling over Yifan’s face.

Yifan moaned as he took him into his mouth. For the maknae, Sehun was _big_.

With his hands free, he could fondle what he could not fit, pulling and toying with Sehun’s balls until he was quivering on top of him.

His cock stiffened even more as Sehun thrust into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. Yifan had to force himself to swallow, his throat muscles relaxing around Sehun’s length as he bobbed his head as much as he could.

Fingers threaded into his hair and he moaned when they pulled, sparks of pleasure dancing over his scalp.

Yifan moaned aloud when Jongdae squeezed around him, punctuating Sehun’s groans with his whines. His hands flew up to catch Sehun when his thighs wobbled dangerously, Sehun’s head tipping back with pleasure.

“Fuck, hyung,” Sehun whined, “you feel so _good_.”

Yifan hummed around him, sending vibrations shooting up Sehun’s cock. He smirked when Sehun wailed, tugging hard at his hair until he was choking on him, his body trembling violently.

Behind him, Jongdae threw back his head, moaning aloud when Yifan bucked up into him, presumably nailing the spot that made him wail with pleasure.

“I wonder if you could make them both cum at the same time,” Minseok murmured, smoothing fingers through his hair.

Yifan gurgled around his mouthful, sucking harder as Jongdae’s cries grew higher and louder.

He felt the exact moment Jongdae’s body tensed, back bending into a sinuous arch as he clenched around Yifan. Yifan moaned, Sehun echoing his sentiments.

Jongdae came first, in warm spurts over what the others had already done over Yifan’s belly. Sehun followed soon after, shaking so hard that Yifan could barely hold on.

Cum dribbled out of his mouth even when he swallowed, Sehun getting off shakily.

“Cum in me,” Jongdae urged, bracing himself on Yifan’s hips. Yifan moaned, tasting bitterness on his lips when Sehun kissed him, sucking on his tongue. He arched with a cry, his orgasm slamming into him with the speed of a freight train, vision whiting out.

When he awoke, his ankles were uncuffed and he was in a new bed, one with actually clean sheets. Sehun was curled up under his arm, snoring softly away and there was someone at his back.

Yifan grunted, rolling over gently so as not to disturb Sehun and was met with Minseok’s kind smile. A soft kiss was pressed against his lips, chaste and sweet.

He hummed contentedly, tucking his head under Minseok’s chin. Minseok chuckled, voice low and Yifan burrowed closer, pulling Sehun with him when he whined.

Yifan nights were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now opening quickfire commissions! If you enjoy my work, please consider commissioning me! I’m a broke student just beginning university so any little bit of money is very appreciated! Details can be found here on my [carrd](https://t.co/RbPwRUorwf?amp=1). I also have a [Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/volympianlove)if you do not want a commission but still want to support me! 
> 
> Thank you for supporting my work regardless! You can also send me questions on my Curious Cat [@VOlympianlove](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympianlove%E2%80%9D>@VOlympianlove</a>.%20or%20on%20Twitter%20<a%20href=). I usually have a lot of backstory on how I write things and I’m always happy to share!


End file.
